


A More Congenial Spot

by TerraYoung



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraYoung/pseuds/TerraYoung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He misses Camelot, too. Misses it constantly – a weight in his chest, a hole in his heart."</p>
<p>A Jenkins-centric introspective piece. </p>
<p>The title comes from the song "Camelot", which is from the musical of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A More Congenial Spot

 

He misses Camelot, too. Misses it constantly – a weight in his chest, a hole in his heart.

Arthur was a good king. Fair and just, yet unyielding to any wrong-doers. And Guinevere was as kind as she was beautiful.

The knights at their best were brave and strong, never flinching in battle. They joked and laughed together – on the field and off. Stories were swapped constantly and a prank was just one too-personal aside away.

Merlin was wise and mysterious. Getting a straight answer out of him was harder than killing a dragon, though thrice as rewarding. He claimed to be living backward, but then he also claimed to have turned Arthur into a chipmunk and back. Arthur never confirmed nor denied this claim.

Oh, and he and Lancelot were… Something. Thicker than thieves, everyone said. Fights were frequent, but the details were forgotten within seconds of their next duel. And those duels were something to be seen – the two best swordsmen in Camelot, second only to an Excalibur-wielding Arthur, going at it with their swords clanging together.

If there was something more to them, something sweeter, most of it was left behind with the remnants of Camelot. It continues to linger in glances, in tempting offers, and in wishes for safe journeys.

He misses it all, but knows that none of it will ever return. Everything has its time and everything ends – even something as wondrous as Camelot. He’s accepted this, but Lancelot refuses to. Whether it’s out of regret and homesickness or just plain arrogance he doubts he’ll ever figure out. Maybe not even Lancelot himself has.

Regardless, Camelot is gone but never forgotten – an ache in his soul and the world’s love for a bygone age can attest to that. And while the ache may ease, the stories will assuredly live on.

The thought helps, just a bit. Maybe one day it’ll be enough.  


End file.
